


Mind Over Matter

by lazydaisy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining Liam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theres no smut in this sorry, zayn is pining too but liams less subtle about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazydaisy/pseuds/lazydaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam accidentally tells his mom that he and Zayn are dating, and she demands a visit. Zayn goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! The title is from a Young the Giant song that is really good and you should totally listen to it. I incorporated some of the lyrics into the story, but they're not all there, and one of the lyrics is altered (changed 'her' to 'him' for obvious reasons). I had a lot of fun with this, writing Liam's inner monologue was pretty entertaining. 
> 
> I didn't include smut because I didn't think I could slip it in (haha) without it being awkward sounding. I just didn't find it necessary to include.

**_Mind over matter. Does it matter to any of us?_ **

Liam was chewing his fingernails to painful nubs as he waited for Zayn to get to work. Honestly, the bloke was early every day except for today, which just happens to be the day that Liam’s entire life was collapsing in on itself.

 

Okay, maybe that’s a bit dramatic.

 

Zayn will be okay with this, right? He and Liam have been mates since grade 9, they roomed together at uni, and they’ve worked in the same cubicle at this boring temp job together for the last year and a half. They live in flats less than a block from each other.

Zayn will be okay with this. 

 

The thing is, Liam’s not sure if _he_ will be okay with this. He’s been in love with Zayn since their grade 12 prom when they were each other’s dates because both of them were just beginning to come to terms with their sexualities and were too afraid to actually _ask_ any other boy.

This entire mess was all Zayn’s fault, anyhow. 

Liam looked around nervously to spot some kind of air of Zayn’s presence, his eyes landed on the elevators and he had to choke down an embarrassing sound because of course Zayn would look extra fucking gorgeous today.

He was wearing his glasses, his hair fluffy and un-styled, the sleeves of his lilac button up rolled up to his elbows, a skinny black tie knotted tightly to his neck. Liam put his head in his hands and groaned. 

“Y’okay, Payner?” Zayn mused as he slung his messenger bag over the back of his chair and placed his coffee cup on his desk, waiting patiently for Liam’s response.

Liam looked up, and he imagined how confusing he must have looked in that moment. His cheeks and the tops of his ears flushed a dark red, but an easy smile on his face. Zayn quirked up an eyebrow at the sight of him.

“Did I just walk in on you wanking or something? Why do you look so…?” Zayn whispered through a smirk that would put Louis’ to shame, waving a hand because he knew he didn’t have to explain to Liam what he looked like right now.

He reddened even deeper, almost yelping ‘No!’ which only caused more laughter from Zayn’s beautiful pink lips.

Liam cleared his throat and shook his head, taking a steadying breath before trying again.

“No, Zayn. I was not wanking at work,” he chewed at his bottom lip as if he were actually trying to tear it off of his face and consume it.

Snap out of it, Payne.

“my mum called last night. She wants to set me up with some bloke from home… I don’t even know his name. He works with me dad or something.”

He waited a beat for Zayn to react, when he didn’t Liam just sighed and continued.

“I don’t want to go out with him… what was his name, I don’t even remember, shit, that’s probably so rude of me. Mum was going on and on for about a half hour about how sweet of a boy he is…”

 

**_Don't change the subject_ ** **_. I'm heavy on your love._ **

****

“And?” Zayn asked, like he was waiting to hear something that would make Liam’s flustered state make sense.

“I told her no thank you... because I already have a boyfriend.”

He lowered his gaze, but Zayn stiffening in his chair was an unavoidable sight.

“Oh… Li, you didn’t tell me you were with someone…” Zayn sounded dejected. Wounded, maybe.

He’s probably just upset because he thinks Liam, his best mate, was in a relationship and never told him.

“Er… yeah. I’m not. I just wanted to get out of being set up on a blind date with someone I probably have nothing in common with… and avoid all the awkward stuff that comes with blind dates, in general. Like when you and Niall set me up with that bloke who was really really into fucking _miming_. I’m still pissed off about that, I’ll never let either of you off the hook for that one.”

Zayn let out a conspiratorial laugh and Liam glared at him from his chair.

“He mimed through half the date, Zayn. And then tried to mime _paying the check_ and I waited for him to **actually** pay, and he told me he forgot his wallet.”

Zayn only laughed harder at that. It’s not like he doesn’t know the entire story. He and Niall had sat at the table behind Liam’s and he didn’t even notice them there until he got up to leave.

“Anyway… so… because you and Niall ruined the idea of a blind date of any kind for me, I told her I had a boyfriend and I hoped she would just drop it at that, but she didn’t and she asked his name…”

Zayn’s eyebrows were raised, waiting for the end of the story.

“Erm… well… I said Zayn. Without even thinking about it, I had just been texting you and it was the first name that came to mind… 

Okay, that’s not entirely true, but Zayn doesn’t need to know that he’s the only one Liam would ever want to date -- pretend or otherwise, so saying his name as the answer to his mum’s question was like a reflex.

“Oh…” Zayn’s tone was unreadable as he leaned back in his chair, taking that information in.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I just… was unprepared for her to prod me for information but she did and… so… well…” 

Liam sighed again, but locked eyes with Zayn this time.

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

Zayn’s eyes widened, but his mouth quirked up in a smile.

Liam gave him a few moments to consider, only returning his gaze after Zayn makes some kind of ‘Mmm’ sound, that would otherwise be kind of hot but in this moment it was just nerve wrecking 

“So… you ask me to be your boyfriend and, what? No grand gesture? Come on, Payner. You know I live for that shit.” Zayn’s mouth was spread in a smug smile that Liam wanted to kiss off of him.

“Wait, so… that’s a yes? You’ll help me? Zayn, thank you. I… thank you so much. Mum and Dad want me to come home to introduce you to them as my boyfriend and I had already told her like last week that we have an extra two days off after the weekend because of the renovations and there was no getting out of it and…”

Zayn rolled his chair so his knees were pressed to Liam’s, his hands coming up to cup Liam’s face.

“Li, s’fine. Nothing I wouldn’t do for you, mate. Christ, were you that nervous to ask me? How long have we known each other again? How many times have we accidentally walked in on each other wanking or having a wee or taking a dick pic that I’m fairly certain you didn’t even send to anyone?” Zayn smirked, but his eyes were fond and honest.

Liam flushed deeply at the last part, but rolled his eyes.

“You’ve got cocks on the brain today, Zaynie.”

Zayn kissed the center of Liam’s forehead before rolling back to his side of the cubicle.

“Always, babe.” He winked and Liam snorted, but his heart picked up speed a little.

He picked up his phone to send a confirmation text to his mum.

> _we’ll b ther this wknd, mum! leaving tmrw nite! love u xx_

It’s going to be fine. Probably.

 

**_I missed that train, New York city - it rains!_ **

****

> _Li come on! ‘m only waiting for another 5 and then I’m just gonna drive to ur parents place by myself, u can walk!_

Liam snorted as he read the text, he’d rushed home from work that day to pack his bag and he was just double-checking to make sure everything in his flat was unplugged and that he’d packed everything he could possibly need… even some lube and condoms… because it’s always good to be prepared.

He locked the door behind him on his way out and pulled his hood up, not in the mood to deal with his hair getting wet in this London downpour.

Liam made it out to the curb and opened the trunk of Zayn’s car to plop his bag down next to Zayn’s, blushing as he eyed the faint shape of a wine bottle wrapped in some gaudy silver plastic nestled safely next to Zayn’s bag and pillow.

Of course Zayn would bring his parents a gift.

He got into the passenger seat and flipped his hood down, shaking out like a wet dog, which elicited a lovely giggle and squeal from Zayn in the drivers seat.

“Leeyum! My _car_!”

Liam just giggled, his nerves settling a little at how easy this felt.

But it’s just pretend. God, why does he keep forgetting that? _Just pretend, Payne._

Zayn zoomed off toward their childhood town, which was about two hours outside of London.

Car rides with Zayn were never dull. Not to mention that he has great taste in music, which Liam enjoyed greatly, Zayn’s iPod always having a way to shuffle to the perfect song for the mood.

“So. We should get some shit straight then, yeah? They’re gonna want to know details. Your mum will, at least. And your sisters.”

Liam nodded. He hadn’t thought of that 

“Okay. Well, we could just say that… like we were hanging out one day and realized that what we had was more than friendship, or something like that.” Liam flushed, but shrugged at his own suggestion, trying to play it off as if he didn’t hope for that exact scenario to play out whenever they had a night that was just the two of them.

 “Yeah, that’s… yeah. Good idea.” Zayn’s voice was considerably softer, but Liam didn’t read into it.

“They’ve known you for like almost ten years now, they probably won’t need much more than that.” Liam added, even though he’d like nothing more to create more backstory to their fake relationship because it was probably the closest thing he’d ever get to actually having those moments with Zayn.

Young the Giant crooned softly through the speakers, the lyrics saying some of the many words he wants to say to Zayn but can’t muster up the courage to.

 

**_You know you're on my mind_ **

 

They pulled into the driveway of Liam’s family home and both boys tensed.

“I’m sorry again about this, Zayn. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this mess. I owe you one, mate. I just… didn’t want to do the blind date thing and you’re the only person I’d feel comfortable doing this with and-“

Zayn cut him off and slid his calm hand over Liam’s shaking one and ** _shit_** Liam shouldn’t have said that. He hopes the small admission was lost somewhere in his rushed, jumbled apology.

“Liam. _Liam._ Hey, it’s _fine_. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be here. Wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t want to say yes.” Zayn squeezed Liam’s hand, gently demanding for Liam to look up and into his eyes.

Liam obliged, meeting his own plain brown eyes with Zayn’s eyes of honey and liquid gold.

“I’m happy to be here with you. There’s no one else in the world that I’d rather be pretend boyfriends with.”

Liam thought that ‘ _or real boyfriends’ was_ hanging somewhere in the air between them and neither of them had the courage to claim it and let the words tumble from their lips, but maybe he was just being hopeful.

Zayn squeezed Liam’s hand again before hopping out of the drivers side, going to the trunk to collect their bags and Zayn’s gift of wine 

“He’s your mate. Your best mate. That’s it. Don’t muck this up.” Liam mumbled to himself before taking a deep breath and hopping out of the car to help Zayn with their bags.

To say his mother was excited to see the two of them holding hands on her doorstep was a vast understatement. Liam wasn’t even sure that there was a word in the English language to describe her delight.

“Oh, you boys are so beautiful together. I always had a feeling about this. Made for each other, you two were.” His mum was on the verge of tears as she pulled Zayn into a tight hug, which Zayn returned happily.

“Thank you, Mrs. Payne.” Zayn said through a smile after Liam’s mother had disentangled herself from Zayn’s person.

“Oh, please, love. I thought we had this sorted. Call me Karen. Come in, boys, come in!” His mother waved them in emphatically, and Liam and Zayn exchanged glances before following her into the house.

Zayn looked happy. At peace, maybe. 

Liam figured he looked like a deer in the headlights. 

Liam carried their bags in and Zayn carried the wine. He couldn’t help but think that this is probably how it would go if they were really dating. Liam doing all the heavy lifting of the bags, Zayn letting Liam’s mother whisk him into the kitchen to chatter about something Zayn probably didn’t care about, but listened and responded with enthusiasm anyhow.

He walked upstairs and into his childhood bedroom, dropping the bags on his bed and taking a quick survey of the area, making sure that nothing embarrassing was in direct view.

But, Zayn had been in here a million times, so why should Liam really care of what he thought of it now?

 

He swallowed back the thought that was threatening to bloom in the front of his mind -- _this time is different._

**_And if the world don't break_ ** **_. I'll be shakin' it._ **

 

“-just remembered this label when I was in the store and I remembered this is the same one that we had at Liam’s graduation dinner, and you had said that it was your favorite, so…”

Zayn was gesturing to the, now unwrapped, bottle of wine on the counter. Floundering in his explanation. Liam wished he could go to him, wrap an arm around his waist, steady him and remind him that it’s okay.

Liam was midway through a thought of _‘he’s just my mate, would it be weird if I did that?’_ when he realized that oh… he could actually do that right now.

And if he walked a little faster than usual to Zayn’s side, that was between him and his legs.

He wrapped a steadying arm around Zayn’s waist and pulled the smaller man into his side, smiling at Zayn as he felt him press himself into Liams body, one of his arms snaking behind Liam to grip his hip.

He could get used to this. But he _won’t_ be getting used to this because it’s just for four days and then they’ll go back to being just mates. Best mates.

It took a small whimper of a sob that came from his mother’s mouth to snap the boys from their trance of staring at each other smiling. They looked up at Liam’s mother, the dam of tears in her eyes finally breaking. 

“Oh, you boys. I’m so happy for you both. This is wonderful. From the way Liam’s been talking about you lately, Zayn, I figured that he was just in his own head again… he’s had a crush on you for some time –“

“Oh wow, mum! That’s your favorite wine, huh? Let’s get that opened!” Liam choked out the words, his eyes as big as saucers, his skin the same color of the merlot he was currently staring intently at.

His mother just smiled and nodded, clapping her hands together before shuffling off to grab three wine glasses from the cupboard. Zayn was looking up at him with a blinding grin.

_Just for show, probably, Liam. Just for show._

His mum returned with three glasses filled with a generous serving of wine and held hers up like she was about to give a toast. Liam groaned internally. He hadn’t anticipated how much his mother would dote over their relationship. He didn’t even want to think about his sisters.

“To you, Zayn. For making my Liam happy for so many years, and for more to come.”

They clinked their glasses and sipped -- well, Liam’s sip was more of a _chug_ \-- before his mum shooed them into the living room to relax as she finished up a dinner of what smelled like a full roast with all the sides.

“Your father should be home from work any minute now, and your sisters will be here within the hour. Go on, petal. I won’t have you lifting a finger while you’re here.” She kissed his cheek and waved them out of the kitchen, their wine glasses in their free hands, their other hands twined between them.

Liam’s not sure when that happened or who initiated it… he must have missed it when his mother was busy letting Liam’s secrets drop like hot potatoes.

He certainly wasn’t complaining.

 

**_'Cause I'm a young man after all._ **

****

“God, how he pined over you in high school, Zayn. I swear, he was like an excited puppy any time you came over. Running about to make sure nothing was a mess, probably peed in his trousers out of excitement once or twice.”

He was going to kill Nicola. She’d been in the house not twenty minutes and he was already ready for her to leave.

Zayn was in stitches on the couch next to him, and Liam grumbled into the air. He was far past the mortification of it all at this point. His family had graciously taken it upon themselves to test if Liam could actually _literally_ die of embarrassment. He figures they’re probably halfway there.

“Oh come on, Li. It’s just good fun. I’m glad you finally got your man. We all are.” Ruth winked before taking a sip of wine.

Somewhere between the stories of Liam’s desperate pining over Zayn and Zayn’s fond smiles, Liam had switched to something a little stronger.

He half raised his glass of scotch at Ruth in sort of a thank you motion before taking another sip. He hated scotch; always has, probably always will. But wine wasn’t cutting it for him in this mess of a conversation that everyone except him was having fun with.

He felt Zayn’s soft, warm hand slide up his torso to cup his chin gently. Liam looked into his eyes, now an unmistakable shade of rich, spun gold, and tried to figure out what Zayn was thinking.

Zayn looked happy.

His second glass of wine producing a gentle flush on his cheeks, his full, easy grin was on display. His eyes looked comfortable and delighted with the stories he was being told.

_He’s just glad to be getting dirt out of all of this_ , Liam thought.

Liam pressed a gentle kiss to Zayn’s cheek, to uh… keep up appearances or whatever. Yeah. He definitely didn’t do it because he wanted to see if Zayn’s skin felt as warm as it looked.

Zayn blushed deeper and his wide grin softened into something shyer. 

Shit. Was he not supposed to do that?

Ruth cooed at them and it was Liam’s turn to flush. Zayn rested his head against Liam’s shoulder, pressing his slight body into Liam’s more muscular one.

“Dinner is served, chickens!”

His mum was big on pet names. 

“But mum, I thought we were having roast!” Nicola teased as she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

Ruth snickered at Nicola as she passed through the threshold behind her.

His mother said something to, probably, chide Nicola, but Liam couldn’t hear it over Zayn’s whispered “Y’alright, love?" 

His voice was soft. His breath prickled Liam’s skin, and he pressed closer to Zayn without thinking about it.

“Y-yeah. ‘m fine, ‘s just… don’t listen to them, okay? Ruth and Nicola are trying to wind me up, and mum’s just happy that I’m with someone. I’m not like some… I didn’t… what they said, it was…" 

There was no way to explain what his family had said that wouldn’t result in Liam lying to Zayn. All of those stories _were_ true, they just sounded more pathetic when they were told in succession like that.

Zayn shook his head and grinned, stroking Liam’s cheek.

“Mate, it’s okay. Families do that. No harm no foul. Besides, if we were actually dating, I would probably be a little angry at you right now for not making a move sooner.” Zayn winked and stood up, holding his hand out for Liam to take. 

_‘I would probably be a little angry at you right now for not making a move sooner’_ what the hell does that mean?

Liam pushed himself up from the couch and linked his fingers with Zayn’s again, grabbing his glass of scotch because he would probably need that to get through this dinner alive.

****

**_And when the seasons change_ ** **_, will you stand by me?_ **

 

When Liam gets an actual boyfriend, there’s no chance that he would ever be bringing him here to meet his family. 

His sisters were relentless, and his mother wasn’t much better. His father just watched on in amused silence. It was horrible.

Zayn seemed to have fun, though. And his genuine, boisterous laughter was almost enough to make the telling of horrifying stories of Liam’s early childhood worth the embarrassment. 

Almost.

He and Zayn were helping his mum do the washing up after a dessert of apple pie and coffee, Liam’s favorite. The fatigue was evident in Zayn’s eyes, and Liam rubbed his back gently, abandoning his dish drying duty for the moment.

“Hey, babe. Why don’t you go upstairs and get some sleep. You look absolutely knackered. “ Liam kissed Zayn’s temple, genuinely concerned about his state.

“No, Li. ‘s fine. I’m going to help you and your mum do the-“ a large yawn broke his feeble sentence and Liam raised an eyebrow, kissing Zayn’s forehead just because he could.

“Zayn. Come on, love.” Liam pried the pie plate from Zayn’s soapy hands, setting it back in the basin of the sink, grabbing his dishrag and drying Zayn’s hands off before pulling him in for a hug, rubbing the tired man’s back.

“Just go on up and get settled, I’ll be up in a bit, alright?” Liam kissed the top of his head. After all these years of wanting to kiss every inch of Zayn but not being able to, it was like his lips had a mind of their own.

He felt Zayn nod against his chest, and then he felt another yawn. Liam couldn’t help the affectionate smile that spread across his face. And, in all honesty, he didn’t really want to.

“’kay.” Zayn mumbled sleepily.

It happened and was over before Liam could even process that it was actually occurring.

Zayn craned his head up and pressed a gentle kiss to Liam’s lips.

Liam froze… or maybe he melted…

Zayn crossed the room to hug Liam’s mother, who was watching this unravel in loving silence, before making his way upstairs. His mother crossed the room to rub Liam’s back as he immediately busied himself with scrubbing the discarded pie plate, hoping that his look of delighted confusion wouldn’t be evident.

“He’s good for you, Li. A very pure, gentle spirit. He’s always been good for you. I’m glad that you finally mustered up the might to ask him.” His mom whispered.

Liam ‘ _mmm_ -ed’ in confirmation, hoping his mum would be satisfied with that non-answer.

“You went through such a tough time in middle school, Liam,” Liam gulped, nodding, feeling a lump in his throat start to form. His mum had always been the sentimental type, he should have seen this talk coming from miles away.

“And then you met Zayn in grade 9 and it was like… you finally clicked with the world. I don’t remember a time that you weren’t smiling around him. Except when you’d had a hard day, and he would usher you up to your bedroom and held you while you cried about whatever’d happened.”

Liam’s mum was starting to sound as choked up as Liam felt. He knew it was only a matter of time now until they both started crying. 

“And you both searched for universities together, trying to find one that would fit both of your needs so you could stay together. And when you stumbled upon Trinity, you were both so excited. It had the great art program for Zayn and the great education program for you. And,” he heard his mother laugh out a small sob. “and you and he decided to gather his parents and us together for dinner to break the news to us that you’d decided on Trinity, even though it was in Ireland and you knew that we’d be opposed in the beginning. But the four of us saw… how set in your ways you both were. And none of us would dare suggest separating you for school. So we conceded.”

Liam felt a few tears slip down his cheeks, remembering exactly what she was talking about as if it were yesterday.

“And you had so much fun. And you met our Niall and brought him into our lives, you need to bring him by more often, Liam.”

Liam chuckled, wiping his tears on the shoulder of his shirt. His mother was next to him again, rubbing his back and speaking softer than before.

“So many people dream of having a fairytale romance. And so many people never get it. But you and Zayn… Liam, I’m so glad you’ve found your Prince Charming.”

Liam chuckled out a sob and dried his shaking hands, pulling his mother in for a tight hug, crying into her shoulder.

She’s right about one thing. Zayn was definitely Liam’s Prince Charming. But, Liam would never get that fairytale romance. These four days at home were the closest thing he would ever get to that. He knows he’s far too ordinary for Zayn, far too uninspiring.

Something inside him shattered like glass, and he had to will his sobs to die down because his mother was probably getting suspicious.

He pulled out of the hug with a wide smile on his face, kissing her cheek and wiping his own wet ones with trembling fingers. He must have been convincing in his attempts to pass it off as a happy, relieved cry because his mother patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“Go on, petal. Get some sleep. I’ll make your sister finish the washing up. Lord knows she deserves it after everything she’s said to embarrass you tonight.” She winked and Liam giggled, nodding, bidding his mother goodnight with another hug. 

He was halfway up the stairs when he heard his mother call for Nicola, and he figured her attention was pulled from him finally. He let the painted smile drop off his face, suddenly exhausted as he opened the door to his childhood bedroom.

The moon shining through the open window illuminated Zayn’s sleeping face. Liam could smell the sour scent of the cigarette that was long gone, and it was an odd comfort. It grounded him, pulled him back to earth. 

He closed the window before slipping out of his clothes and slipping into bed next to Zayn. The sleeping man’s body shifted and molded to Liam’s as if it were only natural for his body to do. They’d cuddled countless times, and Liam’s found that he slept best with Zayn’s head on his chest, his arm wrapped around Liam’s torso.

 

**_'Cause I'm a young man built to fall._ **

 

_Just mates_ , his head told him.

_You’re in love with him,_ his heart countered.

He let sleep drag him in. Allowing himself to play into the fairytale while he had the chance. Logging these moments away to fill the empty spaces inside him that he wished he could fill with Zayn. 

 

**_Mind over matter,_ ** **_I'm in tatters thinkin' about him._ **

****

He ghosted his lips over Zayn’s exposed collarbone as he woke up. The red numbers on the clock read 7:38 and he knew Zayn wouldn’t be awake for another few hours. He decided a run would be the best way to burn off all of this nervous energy.

He wrote a little note for Zayn on a stray post-it he’d found on his desk after he slipped out of Zayn’s sleeping embrace reluctantly.

 

**Z,**

**Went for a run. I’ll probably get back before you wake up, but I felt off leaving without a note.**

**\- L xx**

 

 

Without another thought, he slipped on his running clothes and his trainers and grabbed his headphones and Zayn’s iPod, creeping out of the room and down the stairs, kissing his mother’s cheek before heading out into the fresh but chilly countryside air. He put the iPod on shuffle and started on his old route. Happy to let his mind blank for an hour as he released his pent up energy into the crisp morning calm.

He’s sure that the amount of times he thinks about Zayn on a daily basis is unhealthy. He couldn’t help it, though. Zayn was his best mate, and he knew so much about him that a lot of things reminded Liam of him. And if those tiny daily reminders spiraled into full-blown daydreams about Zayn, he could hardly be at fault.

 

**_Taste my disaster_ ** **_. It's heavy on my tongue._ **

****

He arrived back home sweaty and smiling with a clear mind. Morning runs are always a good idea.

His sisters wrinkled their noses as he wrapped them both in a hug against his sweat-drenched body. He giggled as they pushed against his firm chest, trying to get him to release them, which he did with another giggle. 

Nicola raised her eyebrow and Ruth looked smug.

“Someone’s happy this morning… did you get a little midnight delight last night?” Nicola teased. 

Liam rolled his eyes and groaned, which only elicited snickers from his sisters. 

“Nah, he definitely didn’t. I would have heard that sound through the wall. Liam’s never been a discreet one, has he, Roo?”

“Remember that time he brought that boy home from uni and –“

Liam blushed deeply at the same memory that was about to come out of Ruth’s mouth. He was infinitely thankful for his mother in that moment.

“Okay, girls, I think that’s enough,” He smiled gratefully at his mum before she continued, “I don’t think any one of us wants to re-live that memory.”

Liam groaned again and turned on his heels, his sisters howling with laughter as he hurried up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Zayn was already awake when he closed the door behind himself, flipping through one of Liam’s comics, snuggled under Liam’s blankets like he was meant to be there. Liam smiled at the sight of it. 

“Good morning, sleepy.” Liam spoke softly.

“What happened down there? I could hear your sisters laughing and it’s the laugh they use when something is funny at your expense.” Zayn smirked, but looked genuinely curious and maybe a little sympathetic.

Liam sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. His t-shirt was starting to get sticky and uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to leave Zayn yet. 

“They just really like embarrassing me, s’all.” Liam smirked, rubbing Zayn’s shin over the duvet without thinking about it. “How did you sleep?”

Zayn’s eyes flicked to Liam’s hand quickly and then back to his face, a slow smile spreading across his own. 

“I seem to always sleep best in your arms, _Leeyum_.” He winked, but there was an air of truth in his tone. 

Liam laughed to hopefully cover up his blush.

“Well that’s good, then.” He put the borrowed iPod on the bedside table and watched as Zayn’s eyes grew in size. 

“Did you take my iPod on your run?” 

Liam winced. He didn’t expect Zayn to be mad about it.

“Uh, yeah. Is that okay? I figured you wouldn’t mind, I’m sorry.”

Zayn shook his head and Liam opened his mouth to apologize again, but he was shushed by Zayn’s intense stare.

“No, no. I don’t mind, it’s fine, just…” He quickly scrolled back to see what Liam was listening to, taking a relieved breath when he sees the name of the playlist Liam was shuffling.

 

**Road Trip.**

Zayn shot Liam a relieved smile. Liam was so confused, but tried to break the tension.

“What… do you have a video of you wanking on there, or something?” Liam chuckled.

Zayn flipped him the one finger salute and Liam laughed again, getting up to go shower.

“I’m gonna shower. I think mum and the evil maniacs downstairs are making breakfast, and I definitely smelled coffee when I walked in. I’ll meet you down there.”

Zayn nodded, his lips quirking up into a smirk. “Good. You fucking stink, mate.”

Liam laughed and returned the salute as he walked out of his bedroom and headed toward the bathroom. 

As he showered, his mind wandered back to the look Zayn had on his face when he realized that Liam was putting _his_ iPod down after having had it in his possession for one whole hour.

Horror would be a good word for it.

 

What the hell was on that iPod that Zayn didn’t want Liam to see?

 

**_Go to watch the show_ ** **_. Curtain's closed!_ **

****

Liam wrapped the red towel around his waist and padded back to his room, half hoping that Zayn waited for him so he could subtly show off his near-naked body. But when he got into his bedroom, Zayn wasn’t there.

He closed and locked the door shucking off his towel and slipping into a (fairly tight, but in a good way) white t-shirt and some sweatpants. He’ll get dressed into real clothes later. Maybe.

His eyes flitted over to the iPod, still sitting on the bedside table exactly how Zayn had left it. He chewed his lip for a moment, but he was across the room and sat on the edge of the bed before he could convince himself not to.

Zayn was concerned about the playlist Liam was listening to. Liam remembered the heavy sigh of relief that came after he realized that Liam was still listening to his Road Trip playlist. So Liam scrolled all the way to ‘A’, clicking down through each playlist title as he read them, trying to figure out what Zayn was so fretful about.

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

It was a simple title, one that Liam probably wouldn’t have thought twice about before Zayn’s small outburst.

 

**L.**

_He probably just ran out of titles and pressed a random key, Liam. It’s not significant._

Liam clicked on the playlist with a shaking finger, scrolling down the hefty playlist to see memories in the form of song titles. 

Songs they’d belted out in the car the day Zayn had gotten his license, songs from their prom, songs from the radio they both agreed they’d hated but both secretly loved, Irish pub songs from the first night Niall took them out to a proper pub in the Irish countryside… 

It was unmistakable.

He clicked back to the Road Trip playlist so Zayn wouldn’t know that Liam had seen the exact thing he didn’t want Liam to see.

Its just songs that narrated their friendship. They were best mates. That title didn’t come without memories. And Zayn just liked music, so he’d put together a playlist to commemorate their bond. 

But Zayn looked so panicked when he realized that Liam could have easily explored his other playlist options. He wouldn’t have done that if this were just a ‘best mates’ playlist.

_He’s just your sentimental best mate_ , his head warned. 

_He’s in love with you, too_ , his heart supplied.

 

He ignored his head and went with his heart’s advice. He was going to squeeze every ounce of loved up couple moments from this visit. And if Zayn doesn’t want it and questions Liam on Tuesday when they leave, Liam will chalk it up to his good acting skills and the need to put on a good show for his scrutinizing family.

 

**_I'm watching you this time._ **

****

Liam tried not to rush down the stairs, he really did try. But halfway down, he saw Zayn smiling as he cut up fruit for breakfast with Liam’s mum and he may have lost it a little. 

He grinned widely at Zayn as he met his gaze, moving to wrap his arms around the smaller man’s waist from behind, resting his chin on Zayn’s shoulder, kissing the shell of his ear.

He could feel Zayn relax into the embrace before he let out a giggle.

“Someone’s happy this morning.” Zayn said, the smile evident in his voice.

“You looked pretty happy coming down the stairs this morning, too, Zayn.” Nicola waggled her eyebrows, snickering.

Zayn offered her his middle finger when their mother had her back turned to them, and Nicola laughed. 

Liam kissed Zayn’s neck gently, before nuzzling his nose into the warm skin that smelled like cinnamon and anise.

“Liam, dear, if you will kindly unravel yourself from Zayn and help me set the table.” His mother asked and he nodded reluctantly.

“Of course, mummy. Everything smells great, by the way.” He squeezed his arms around Zayn once more before pulling himself away, moving to stand next to Zayn, cupping his cheek and kissing him, softly and gently.

He didn’t want to pull his lips away, and Zayn was kissing him back, and he sort of forgot where they were until he heard his mother clear her throat. Liam smiled into the kiss and pulled back slightly before pressing a single chaste kiss to Zayn’s lips, turning to his mother to help her set the table for breakfast. He couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Zayn wearing a similar one.

Yeah. His heart won out this round.

The rest of his day was spent similarly. Zayn wrapped up in his arms on the couch, on the living room floor, against the tree in the backyard. They reminisced about their time in school together, laughing until they were crying, and then kissing until their happy tears had dried. It didn’t even matter much if no one was around to keep the façade up for. It seemed like Zayn wanted to be kissed by Liam as much as Liam wanted to kiss Zayn. Which worked out quite well, really.

By the time dinner came their lips were red and a little swollen from all the kissing they’d done throughout the day, and Liam couldn’t have been happier about it.

His sisters had teased them, trying to elicit an uncomfortable blush from Liam’s cheeks, but it just wasn’t working. Liam ate with his non-dominant hand so that he could keep his hand clasped with Zayn’s under the table. The giggles he received from his mother at his clumsy eating were worth it because for every giggle, he received a hand squeeze from Zayn. Liam was almost eating clumsily on purpose, just to feel Zayn’s hand squeeze around his own, their fingers slotted together.

Nicola and Ruth were in charge of the washing up that night, and Liam took the first opportunity to scoop Zayn up and carry him into the living room. The twinkling laughter that bubbled from Zayn’s lips only made the act that much more enjoyable.

He sat down on the couch and Zayn curled up in his lap once again, Liam’s mother following them into the living room with mugs of coffee and a plate of brownies.

The three of them chatted idly until the girls and Liam’s father came into the room, finished with the washing up.

“So, what’s the story, then?” Nicola asked before she bit into her brownie. 

“The story?” Liam asked, one of his arms wrapped around Zayn’s middle to keep him in his lap.

“Yes. The story, Liam.” She gestured to Liam and Zayn’s entwined bodies and Liam understood what she meant.

“Oh, right.” He looked down at Zayn, surprised by the blinding, affectionate smile Zayn was looking up at him with.

“Well…” he kissed Zayn’s forehead and turned his gaze back to his family. “I dunno. We were just hanging out one day after work-“

“A bad day of work.” Zayn supplied.

Liam chuckled. “Yes, a _bad_ day of work. Zayn had spilled his coffee all over his keyboard, reports, and pants, and I had accidentally called an important potential customer ‘sir’ instead of ‘ma’am’.”

“To be fair, she was very authoritative. Liam was afraid of her.”

It’s funny how they both tuned into the same day in their minds. They’d both had their fair share of bad days in that office, but they seemed to both gravitate to the memory of a certain day.

“I was not, you knob. I just… okay, yeah I was afraid of her.”

Liam’s mother shot him a chastising glance for the dirty word he’d used, but he kept going.

“Anyhow, we were hanging out, trying to erase the day with ice cream and Captain America, and…” Liam looked down at Zayn, a soft look in his eyes as he met Zayn’s, that were filled with a similar look of unmistakable love.

He let the moment carry him through the story. Let his raw feelings show, for once. And he hoped that Zayn was listening to every word.

“…and we just, like, something clicked, you know? Like. As Nicola said, I’d been crushing on him for so long but like… I never thought he could possibly ever like me back like that. But the look in his eyes kind of told me that he did. He did like me like that. And… the first time he kissed me I was shocked, I guess. Shocked that my heart was steering me in the right direction this time. And it was just like… a soft, quick kiss. Something that told me everything that I needed to know, you know?”

Liam looked into Zayn’s eyes as he spoke. Hoping Zayn clues in. Hoping it registers to him that not all of this was for show.

Zayn smiled, little tears gathering in his eyes that Liam swiped away gently with the pad of his thumb, kissing Zayn’s lips just like he’d described to his family only moments ago. Softly, quickly, telling Zayn everything he needed to know.

Liam smiled up at the room full of his family, his mum and Ruth on the edge of tears themselves. Nicola settled into a soft, loving smile. His fathers eyes shining with tears as well.

“Well… I know I speak for everyone when I say that we’re glad for you two. Finally pulling your heads out of your arses and-“

_“Nicola!”_ Their mother scolded. 

But Liam and Zayn both broke out in giggles, exchanging glances again. Zayn pressed his lips to Liam’s this time; softly, quickly, like he was sealing in that silent admission with his own. 

“Mrs. Pa-… Karen. It’s really okay. We were both daft for a long time. I think if we would have both just confessed our feelings when we started actually feeling them, we would have been dating before grade 12 prom.” Zayn giggled and Liam’s heart skipped a beat. 

He slapped his forehead with the heel of his hand.

“You’ve had feelings for me since before prom?!” Liam sounded exasperated, breathless, even.

Zayn looked sheepish but nodded, “Yeah. You thought I asked you because we were both coming to terms with being gay, and we were best mates and neither of us had dates, but really, you’re the only one I’d ever pictured myself going with.”

Liam’s jaw dropped. 

“Zayn… fuck, we were… _fuck_.” Liam’s mother clucked at his cursing but Liam dove in to kiss  Zayn before she could open her mouth to yell at him.

Liam giggled as he pulled back. “I’ve had feelings for you since before prom, too,” Liam chuckled again as he pressed a kiss into Zayn’s hairline. “We **are** idiots.”

Zayn laughed and agreed silently by pressing himself closer to Liam’s chest. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn a little bit tighter. 

His family has no idea what they had just been witness to. That thought made Liam giggle again.

“Christ, you two…” Nicola was wiping the tears from her cheeks, smiling fondly at the pair. “the marriage proposal is going to be an interesting one.”

Ruth giggles from next to Nicola, nodding and wiping her own fresh tears.

 

Liam’s heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest.

 

++

 

The next two days went by too fast. Liam and Zayn both agreeing that none of this was really ever fake to begin with, anyhow, so they might as well consider themselves together because it’s what they both want.

Liam’s mother stuffing both of the boys to the gills with good home cooking and covering them in kisses, that is, when they weren’t covering each other in kisses.

“Come home whenever you please, you two!” She said through tears as the boys were slipping their shoes on to leave. 

She handed Liam a huge paper bag full of Tupperware that was stuffed with leftovers from dinner the night before, and dishes that he knew his mother whipped up just to send off with them. 

“We will, mummy. Thank you for inviting us.” He hugged his mum tightly, kissing her cheek before she moved on to wrap Zayn in an even tighter hug. 

“Take care of each other! I love you both.”

Liam’s dad pulled Karen into his side, waving the boys goodbye as they grabbed their bags and stepped out into the warm, sunny day.

Liam packed the trunk as Zayn started the car, sparing his parents another wave before sliding into the passenger side, where he saw Zayn flipping through his music.

He bypassed the Road Trip playlist this time. Instead, opting for one with a much simpler title.

 

**L.**

 

They both looked at each other in fond silence before Zayn was backing out of the driveway, headed back to London.

 

He heard the familiar words again being sung, but this time he was sure both he and Zayn were sharing the same experience, the lyrics pulling the words straight from their mouths.

 

**_You know you're on my mind._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!! Either here or at juiceboxniall.tumblr.com!!! :)


End file.
